


Four Months

by SilverMidnight



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been so long since Tim had seen his lover. How do they spend their first night together? (secret pairing!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Months

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to be kept up to date with new redos on stories or want to know more about stories I'm going to be starting soon please follow me at Facebook under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

He should have known what the man had planned, but he had been all too happy to see him again that he hadn't thought about anything else. Then his lover showed up at his doorstep with a small box and a dark smirk.

Neither of them had time to even say 'hello' before Tim was dragging him inside by the back of his neck. It had been too long since he'd been able to see the other man and he needed to be able to touch him again.

The men had stood there their hands tugging at each others clothes until both were completely naked. Tim's legs were wrapped around the mans waist as he was pressed against the wall.

Feeling the mans cock rubbing against his own Tim buried his face in his neck small gasps escaping him. His nails dug harshly into his back hard enough to leave bloody scratches down the flesh.

"I bought something for you," the older man ground out his hands moving down to cup Tim's ass, "Bought it on my first week gone and kept it in my bag. Couldn't stop dreaming of you using it on yourself. Would you allow me the pleasure, my sweet?"

"Anything," Tim panted out trying to work his hips harder, "Just...Please. Need to feel you."

"You shouldn't say anything like that. You know I won't go easy on you."

"Don't want you to."

The dark smirk came back to the other mans lips as he let Tim back on his feet. Spinning the green eyed man around he forced his hands on the wall before spreading his legs wide.

The man moved away from Tim and went in the mans bedroom. Tim could hear the man opening drawers and as much as he wanted to see what was going on he stood there unmoving.

Tim could feel his breathing speed up as the other man walked back into the room and coming to stop behind him. A strong, calloused hand rubbed over his side and came to stop at his ass.

The hand gave a squeeze to the supple ass drawing a soft moan Tim. Pushing his ass back he tried to get more of the feeling only to have it be pulled away. He turned his head ready to question the man only to have him grab the back of his head and force him forward.

"Don't," the man spoke his voice calm, "Let me take care of you."

As the man said that the fingers return and slipped between his cheeks. Nodding his head Tim looked back at the wall. He could feel his body practically shaking wanting his lover to do something to him.

The fingers pulled away only to come back a moment later slicked with lube. Tim's back arched as the digit circled his hole before slowly pushing inside. The younger man let out a breath as he was stretched.

His lover was slow in stretching him. Anytime Tim tried to get him to move deeper or faster, but the man seemed to be ignoring him as he opened him. It was more frustrating than anything else.

Before long three fingers were slowly thrusting into his willing body drawing whimpers from him. A hand was placed on the small of his back forcing him to stay in one place as he was played with.

The man slowly pulled the fingers out of Tim and pressed tightly against his back. The younger man could feel the hard cock rubbing against his sensitive hole and all he wanted was to reach back and push it into him.

"Are you ready for your present?" the accented voice whispered his lips brushing against his ear.

"Please," Tim replied craning his head back.

The man pressed his lips against his lover before spinning him around and pushing him against the wall again. Tim's arms wrapped around the other mans neck letting his mouth drop open as a tongue blundered his mouth.

The man pulled away from Tim and held his hand out. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down the younger man took the hand letting himself be lead through his apartment and back into his bedroom.

The box was sitting on the middle of the bed drawing Tim's eyes to it. Sitting on the edge he watched his lover pick up the box and move so he was kneeling on the ground in front of him.

A strong hand reached out and ran through his hair. Turning his head towards the hand he placed a his to the palm causing the older man to let out a soft chuckle before turning Tim's head back to him.

"I missed you, Love," the man spoke softly.

"I missed you too," Tim replied with a smile.

"Are you ready for you present?"

Nodding his head Tim reached out for the box only to have it be set aside. A confused look came to his face as his lover stood up and pushed him so he was laying fully on the bed. A soft giggle left his lips as he let himself be arranged.

Once he was in the position the older man wanted he was directed to clothes his eyes. A hand slowly traveled down his chest stopping long enough to pinch his nipples drawing a gasp from his lips.

The hand pulled away a moment later and Tim could hear the box being opened. His breath caught in this throat as he felt the bed sink next to him. Swallowing roughly he waited for whatever the man was going to do.

Feeling something press against his hole he gasped finally figuring out what was going on just as a large dildo was pushed into him. Gasping his eyes flew open locking with the older man as a smirk came to his lips.

"Do you like your present, my Love?" the man questioned pushing the fake dick all the harder.

"F-Fuck," Tim panted trying to work his hips down.

"I want to watch you use this on yourself. Want to hear all those beautiful noises you make and once you've covered yourself with you cum I want to fuck you myself."

Moaning at the older mans words Tim nodded his head quickly in agreement. With one last kiss the man got off the bed and moved to sit on a chair in the corner. For a moment everything was silent before Tim reached down and took the base in his hand.

A low moan echoed through the large room as Tim worked his dildo into his wet hole. His other hand ran up his body tweaking his nipples causing his body to arch up trying to get more.

It had always been a turn on to be able to put on a performance for his lover. Being able to show them exactly what they wanted. It was the most an amazingly powerful and sexy feeling he ever felt.

Across the room he could hear the other man breathing as he watched his young lover fuck himself. That thought echoed through his head as he tried to speed up his movements forcing the fake cock in him.

"Slow down," the accented voice suddenly cut through the space.

Whimpering softly blown green eyes turned to the man. The lights that came through the window barely illuminated the other man, but he could see that his pants were open and his hard cock was out.

Tim wanted nothing more than to stand up and move so he could take the dick in his mouth. He could feel his mouth watering at the thought. He loved whenever he was able to wrap his lips around the hard cock.

Letting his eyes close Tim forced himself to slow down. This wasn't about him. He had promised that he'd do whatever his lover wanted since it had just gotten back from overseas after four months away.

"Touch your cock," the man demanded.

Nodding his head quickly Tim took the fingers from his nipples and wrapped them around his dick. Tossing his head back he moved his hand needing to feel his orgasm course through him.

Gasping Tim shoved the dildo in himself roughly. He could feel himself on the edge, but he needed something more to push him over. Looking back at his lover he let out a soft noise trying to get the man to move.

"You look beautiful, Tim," the man said standing up, "It's been so long."

"Please," Tim panted as the man moved to stand between his legs.

"Please what, my dear? What do you want me to do?"

Whimpering Tim thrust the fake cock in himself once more causing the man to chuckle. He reached down and took the dildo in his hand and twisted it perfectly ramming it into Tim's prostate.

A silent scream fell from the younger mans lips as his lover set a punishing pace. It was everything that he had been missing over the past few months. He needed to feel the man inside of him though.

"Please," Tim moaned scratching at the bedspread, "In me."

"I love hearing you beg," the man growled placing a kiss to his hipbone, "Tell me what you need me to do."

"F-Fuck me. Please. Need you to fuck me. Please!"

Pulling the fake dick out of the willing body the older man positioned himself behind the man rubbing the tip of his cock against the hole. Tim reached down and dug his nails into the mans arm.

"Say it," the man whispered darkly, "Say my name. Come on, Tim. Say my name!"

"Trent!" Tim yelled just as the man pushed his dick inside, "Please! Hard! Fuck me hard!"

Trent placed his hands on the younger mans thighs and pushed them towards his shoulder. Thrusting in roughly he positioned himself perfectly to nail the other mans prostate every time.

It didn't take long on either mans part before their orgasms rushed through them. The room was filled with gasping breaths as they slowly came down from their high and they fell into each other.

Trent wrapped his arms around his young lover and held him tightly as they got cuddled under the blankets. It was absolutely perfect and Tim couldn't help but smile widely as he buried his head in Trent's chest.

"I love you, Trent," Tim whispered his eyes closing.

"I love you too, my dear," Trent spoke letting himself relax, "I love you too."


End file.
